


【马东】万物苍茫（十三）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *勿上升真人*易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科O🐻，涉及cp双A笃，AB叁，双A夕阳，笃和夕阳没有明确左右位*我又写了啥，我真的是在干嘛……
Relationships: Mark Lee&Lee Donghyuck｜Haechan
Kudos: 8





	【马东】万物苍茫（十三）

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升真人
> 
> *易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科O🐻，涉及cp双A笃，AB叁，双A夕阳，笃和夕阳没有明确左右位
> 
> *我又写了啥，我真的是在干嘛……

Chapter&13

李东赫一直在科研院呆到了下午，本来他今天就没打算回去，结果罗渽民和李帝努风风火火的跑了进来，看上去疲惫的很。

“你们俩怎么来了？”金道英惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，下意识的把李帝努飞起来的头发压了下去。

“哥，东赫呢？赶紧让李东赫回去！”罗渽民顶着郑在玹的死亡实现拉住金道英的手，四处张望着。

“我在这儿呢，干嘛？”李东赫懒懒的打了个哈欠，从黄仁俊背后探出一颗脑袋。

“马克哥易感期到了！你赶紧回去！”

“算了吧，”李东赫翻了个白眼，“他易感期前几天刚刚结束，怎么可能这么快就又来了，编理由也走心一点好不好？”

“他真的进入易感期了！”李帝努烦躁的把金道英给他整理好的头发又揉乱了，“哭哭啼啼的在房间里抱着你衣服不撒手！”

此话一出，基本所有人都愣住了，除了早就知道李马克易感期会哭的郑在玹。

“艹！你们最好不要骗我！”李东赫狠狠地指了指两个人，另一只手却捞起了沙发上的外套，匆匆忙忙的往外赶。

李帝努和罗渽民看着他的背影松了口气，两个人一齐瘫在了沙发上。

他们现在已经开始盘算等李马克恢复以后，怎么躲过这位上校的暗杀了。

毕竟他们好像知道了李马克的秘密并且把这个秘密告诉了所有人。

李东赫一回到飞船上就被冰雪味搞得差点腿一软跪在地上。

他咬咬牙，循着李马克细小的哭声往房间里走去。

“东赫…呜呜呜呜…难…哼…受…难受……”

把你自己闷成这样当然难受！

李东赫看着床上密不透风的堆起来的衣服，无奈的叹了口气，微微释放出自己的信息素去安抚躲着的alpha。

哭声稍微停了停，随后李东赫就看见李马克从那个衣服包里钻了出来，身上没穿衣服，头发乱糟糟的，脸蛋都憋红了，一道道泪痕看上去好不可怜。

“东赫！”他跌跌撞撞的跑过来，途中差点被衣服绊倒，看的李东赫心惊胆战，没等教训几句就被李马克抱了个满怀。

“东赫…东赫呜呜呜呜…”李马克的脑袋在李东赫颈窝处蹭着，双手却一点也不老实，已经把李东赫的外套脱了下来，开始去解他的腰带。

李东赫并不在发情期，他此时此刻无比冷静，对于李马克的触碰有些陌生，在李马克即将把他的裤子脱下来时，下意识的往后一退。

“你为什么又在躲我？”李马克的眼睛水汪汪的含着泪，可是皱着眉头的样子怎么看怎么凶狠，他粗暴的扯住李东赫的手，把他重新抱进怀里。

他舔吻着李东赫的腺体，闻着那里清淡的薰衣草味放松了下来，眼泪蹭到了李东赫的短袖上，哭狠了还会不自觉的颤一下，可怜兮兮的模样让李东赫也变得心软。

“好了好了，我们去床上好不好？”李东赫轻轻的拍着李马克的背，话音刚落就被李马克扛了起来，然后和他一起倒进柔软的大床上。

李东赫深刻怀疑李马克在脱衣服这件事上应该也受过训练，不然他的皮裤为什么会那么快就被脱了下来。

当然，也可能是这个男人已经忍不住了，毕竟从刚才开始，李东赫就看见了李马克挺立的性器。

“你到底为什么又进入易感期了啊……”李东赫摸着自己胸前的那颗脑袋，喘息着问道。

他本来没指望李马克回答，结果对方听见他这么问了以后，连李东赫的乳尖都不玩了，直起身子看着他泫然欲泣。

“因为很生气…呜呜呜呜…很生很生气！”

“我没做错什么啊……好吧，如果是之前随便去拿着火的纸那件事的话那我跟你道歉。”

“不是！”李马克气得凑上去咬了一下李东赫的嘴唇，后来又好像上了瘾一样，痴痴缠缠的和他接吻。

“我气你去找李泰容……”

他伸出舌尖轻轻拨弄李东赫的唇瓣，勾着李东赫也来回应他，结果对方却不解风情的惊呼道：“我没去找他啊！”

李马克不想在这件事上浪费时间，索性趁他张嘴说话的时候把舌头探进了李东赫的口腔，同时一只手掰开李东赫的双腿，一只手摸到了李东赫的后穴。

冰雪味变得更加浓厚，为了诱使他的omega自动分泌液体润滑。

李东赫闷哼一声，腺体开始微微发烫，假性发情让他浑身发烫，再加上李马克像只小狗一样从他的嘴唇舔到脖子，被标记过的omega在自己的alpha的信息素面前根本无力抵抗。

“嗯…哈…”李东赫不自觉的挺起胸膛，“你…摸一摸这里…啊…”

李马克没时间去摸，只得张开嘴含住了小小的肉粒，用虎牙的牙尖去戳他的乳缝，omega的乳头天生敏感，被这样玩弄的话，后穴也开始变得湿润，李马克成功把手指挤了进去。

李东赫在呻吟出声之前咬住了自己的手指，他愣愣的看着天花板，与上一次不同，这一次所有的感受都是真切的，他虽然身体被迫迎合着情欲，大脑却还坚持着保持清醒。

要是换作以前，李东赫绝对不会纵容他，可是李马克每次瞥着嘴一哭，自己就像是面粉遇见了水，瞬间可屈可伸，怎么样都行了。

“不要…呜呜呜…离开我，不要去找李泰容……”李马克离开了李东赫的乳头，去亲吻他的眼睛，一边亲一边含糊的念叨着，在后穴中抽插的手转而握住了李东赫的勃起。

空虚感让李东赫不由自主的扭了扭腰，他在想还要不要跟李马克解释，却被对方突然挺进来的动作爽的说不出话。

alpha在易感期格外的狂躁不安，李马克更是如此，他在李东赫的身上留下一个个印记，哭泣的声音无助的像是被遗弃的幼犬，他捏着李东赫的大腿，狠狠地撞进他体内。

“李马克！嗯啊…慢…哈…慢一点…”

李东赫惊呼一声，抓住李马克的手臂，咬牙忍受眼前人肆无忌惮的顶撞，omega的生殖腔在假性发情的时候不会打开，李马克却倔的要死，拼了命的往那里挤。

“不行…唔啊…进不去的…不行李马克！你真是…啊…你有没有在听我说话！”

“对不起东赫，我难受呜呜呜呜呜…东赫里面…嗝…很舒服唔……”

这简直是犯规。

李东赫看着李马克一边哭一边咬自己的手指，明明单看脸的话那么可怜，哭得好像要晕过去一样，可是腰胯的动作却越来越快，毫不留情。

李东赫的阴茎一直被李马克握在手里，那个人偶尔想起来了就揉弄几下，快感有一下没一下的，后穴却永远空不下来，他也不敢再骂李马克，害怕对方哭得更狠，到时候泪水落在自己身上和汗水融合在一起的话一点也不舒服，会变得黏黏糊糊的。

李马克看着李东赫认命的闭上了眼睛，于是凑在李东赫后颈处闻他的味道，表情餍足，虽然还在一抽一抽的打哭嗝，可是已经笑了出来。

李东赫瞪了他一眼，气不打一出来，踢了踢腿想要让李马克从他身上下去。

结果李马克以为李东赫又要离开他，慌里慌张的把他抱在怀里，哭哭唧唧的缠着他。

李东赫坐在李马克的大腿上，这个姿势进的很深，李东赫被插的说不出话来，只能用力的掐着李马克的肩膀，被李马克揽着腰狠命地顶。

“别走…东赫…别走……”

粗大的龟头一下下的撞在湿润的腔口，李东赫自暴自弃的发出一声泣吟，咬住了李马克的耳朵，李马克慢慢用牙齿研磨着他的腺体，却始终不敢咬下去。

“标记我…嗯哈…哥哥…唔…不想让我走的话…就标记我吧…”

他们交缠在一起，李马克听了他的话彻底失去了理智，信息素像是雪崩来袭，把李东赫压在了一片苍白之下。

他痉挛着哭叫，却被李马克强硬的抱在怀里根本连挣扎都没有办法，生殖腔口被强硬的顶开，疼痛和快感让李东赫尖叫着射出来，李马克闷哼一声，被紧致的生殖腔夹的差点缴械投降。

他咬住李东赫的腺体，逼出了薰衣草的香味，重重的抽插了几十下以后射入了生殖腔内。

李东赫慢慢的哭了出来，李马克还没有恢复理智，看见李东赫的眼泪以后自己反而哭得更厉害。

他吻去李东赫脸上的泪水，可是又把自己的眼泪蹭到了上面，最后一塌糊涂。

“不要哭，东赫…呜呜呜呜…不要哭……”

像个小孩子一样，李东赫轻轻的拍了拍李马克的脑袋，他坐在李马克怀里比他高了一点，于是刚好能够低下头吻他。

“你也不要哭了，我们都不哭了好不好？”

我们以后都不要再哭泣了。

金道英最后在那天晚上的酒吧找到了独自一人喝闷酒的李泰容。

“怎么？跟马克说清楚了？”金道英熟练的坐到他身边，自己给自己倒了一杯酒。

“郑在玹都来了你不去陪他，还有闲情逸致来找我？”李泰容翻了个白眼，答非所问。

“我现在要是回去，之后三天你都见不到我了你信不信。”金道英自嘲的笑了笑，“别转移话题，你不是去找马克了吗？”

“嗯，”李泰容点了点头，看着酒杯里的液体在灯光下变得透明，“后生可畏。”

“我可没见你给哪个alpha做出这样的评价，怎么？马克很不一样吗？”

“不是不一样，只是他很像我，”李泰容笑了笑，仰头喝完了酒，把玻璃杯倒扣在桌面上，“但是比我做的好。”

“他的占有欲、支配欲很像我，但是那些欲望的前提是因为他喜欢东赫，所以做的比我好很多不是吗？”

金道英看着李泰容，好半响才叹了口气，伸手搭在他的肩膀上，把他拉进自己怀里：“说真的，你还是去找东赫说清楚的好，他会理解的，说不定你的应激症也能治好呢？”

“谢谢你好不容易对我的关心，但是……”李泰容狡黠的看着他，突然撅起了嘴，贴在他脸颊上含糊不清的说道，“你是不是应该先管好你自己？”

金道英感受着李泰容柔软的嘴唇，浑身僵硬，空气中的朗姆酒的味道不像是酒瓶里飘散的，反而像是郑在玹身上的。

金道英小心翼翼的转过脑袋，果不其然看见了站在他面前黑了脸的男朋友。

他一把把李泰容推开，慌乱的擦着自己的脸，愤恨的骂道：“李泰容！你要不要脸！”

“哥，这个时候了还是想着跟李泰容说话吗？”郑在玹说话的声音本来就低沉，现下更加明显，听得金道英起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

金道英张了张嘴，还没来得及解释一下，就被郑在玹抓着手腕拉了起来，稳稳当当的抱进怀里。

“回家再收拾你！”

威胁的意味不言而喻，金道英抖了抖，欲哭无泪的听着郑在玹假意与李泰容道别，实际夹枪带棒的警告李泰容接下来的几天不要再来找金道英。

李泰容第一次那么听话，一脸严肃甚至举起手发了誓。

“你放心，Johnny那边我跟他说，你和道英好好过日子。”

过个屁啊！怎么可能好好的！

金道英张牙舞爪的就要挣开郑在玹扑上去跟李泰容决一死战，结果郑在玹手一横，抄着金道英的胳膊就把他扛在了身上。

“李泰容！你给我等着！”

金道英的声音渐渐远去，李泰容又变成了独自一人。

周围alpha和omega的信息素混合在一起，让他烦躁不已，猛地站起身踢翻了眼前的桌子。

很好。

李泰容用舌尖顶了顶腮，尝到一点血腥味。

这次坚持了半个小时。


End file.
